Prolamins have many potential food and industrial uses. For example, at least some prolamins may be processed as coatings, binders, and/or adhesives and used in paper and/or pharmaceutical applications among other possibilities.
Barriers to the commercial use of prolamins include the high cost of producing prolamins, and the difficulty of maintaining prolamins in an aqueous environment. Prolamins are generally soluble in aqueous-alcohol solutions. However, the use of organic solvents, for example, in the preparation of polymer coating formulations is viewed as a disadvantage due to potential problems with flammability, carcinogenicity, and safety in use. Additionally, the use of organic solvents may not be favored due to environmental concerns.